Sarah jane adventures series six
by lozza1989
Summary: This is my own written version of the sixth series of Sarah Jane adventures. I know that series 5 was the last series but I wanted to write my own series, Rated T because some scenes will be a little scary.
1. Chapter 1

The Violent turning virus

Episode plot: An Alien virus has spread out all over Earth causing all Humans to turn mean and Violent towards each, fortunatly Luke and Sky smith are the only ones not affected by the virus and they have to work together to find who or what has sent out the virus and put a stop to it before the human race destroys each other.

Main story: It was a normal monday morning and Sarah Jane Smith was making sure that her newly adopted daughter Sky had everything she needed for school.

"How long is Luke going to be off universty for?" the young girl asked, as she looked over at her adopted older brother who was sat at the kitchen table with some revision books "because I miss him when he isn't around." It had been four months since Sarah Jane adopted Sky and during that time, Luke would get time off from universty and Sky loved having her older brother about and she never behaved like the typical annoying little sister because she didn't see him as just an older brother, but also a best friend aswell.

"He'll be going back in another two weeks" Sarah Jane told her "but don't worry, he'll get some time off propably next month." After she was finished getting ready for school, Sky went to Luke and gave him a hug before she left.

"See you later" she said.

"Come on Sky, let your brother finish his revising" Sarah Jane told her daughter before escorting her out the door "so, do you want me to give you a lift?"

"No, I'm going with Clyde and Rani" Sky replied before she joined the two older kids who were waiting at the end of the garden.

"Good morning Sparky" Clyde greeted "where's that brother of yours?"

"He's revising for some universty work" Sky replied "I hope I get to go to universty when I get older." Rani chuckled and put an arm round the younger girls shoulders and assured her that she had a good chance of getting into universty. She also walked home from school with Clyde and Rani that day aswell and when she got in, she found that Sarah Jane had already started tea.

"Hello Sky, how was school today?" Sarah Jane asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Same as always but I heard that a couple of sixth formers got engaged" the little girl said as she sat at the table "don't know if it's true though." Luke then walked into the kitchen and asked Sky if she was sure it wasn't Clyde and Rani.

"I don't think it was because I heard it flying round the school during breaktime and I was with them both the whole time" Sky replied.

"Maybe they will get engaged in probably about five or ten years time" Luke joked making his little sister giggle before they both went into the front room to watch tv before it was tea time.

"Sarah Jane?" Sky asked when they were all sat around the kitchen table an hour later "when I get older, can I go to the same universty that Luke goes to?"

"I can't see why not, you do have a good chance of getting into Oxford" Sarah Jane told her "and you won't have to worry about getting into oxford just yet, you've got another four or five years." After they finished their tea, Sky got started on her homework which only took her half an hour to complete despite having about ten pages of really hard work which a normal human of Twelve years old would have spend probably all night one, but yet again, Sky was no ordinary Twelve year old girl and after she had finished her homework, she sat in the front room watching tv for a while before she went to bed.

"I can't believe it only took you half an hour to finish your homework" Luke said to her.

"She's a genius, takes after her big brother" Sarah Jane pointed out. Sky giggled a little and it caused the lights to flicker but she managed to control herself before saying goodnight to Luke and Sarah Jane then going to bed. Meanwhile, in a old abanboned factory about ten miles away, a hooded figure was pouring some kind of liquid stuff into a giant vat whilst chuckling evily.

"Muhahaha, with this virus, the entire human race will become mean and cruel which will eventually lead to a world wide war and once the humans have destroyed each other, we will be free to rule the earth for all eternity, bwuahahaha." A cloud of yellowish green smoke then began to billow out of the giant chimneys and was slowly spreading over London.

The next morning, Sky woke up at her usual time of seven am and she went downstairs to see Sarah Jane in the kitchen so she decided to greet her with a morning hug so the little girl went up to her adopted mother and threw her amrs round her but to her suprise, Sarah Jane didn't give her a hug in return, instead she pushed the child off her with such force that she nearly went falling to the floor.

"Sarah Jane, what's wrong, why did you push me off you?" Sky asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Do I really need to give you an answer" Sarah jane replied in a suprisingly nasty tone which seemed to shock the child even more.

"Sarah Jane, why are you acting like this, have I done something wrong?" Sky asked.

"Just shut up and get out of the kitchen before I throw you out" Sarah Jnae yelled in a tone which scared the day lights out of Sky causing her to run out of the kitchen and upstairs where she found Look emerging from the attic.

"Sky, what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that his little sister was clearly looking worried.

"It's Sarah Jane, I think she's in a bad mood" Sky replied, her voice shaking.

"Well don't worry about it, she's probably having abit of a bad morning. She might be ok later" he reassured her.

"Well I went to give her a hug and she just pushed me off her and told me to get out of the kitchen" Sky replied. She was almost in tears but she managed to stop herself because she knew what would happen if she started crying but Luke told her that he would have a word with Sarah Jane and find out why she is in such a bad mood. The pair of them then went downstairs and into the kitchen where Sarah Jane was now sitting at the table.

"Erm mum, Sky told me that you shouted at her and pushed her off when she gave you a hug" Luke told her "and I was wondering if there's something bothering you." To his suprise, Sarah Jane came back with a really shocking response.

"Is it any of your buisness you stupid boy" she snapped "no I don't think so now get lost." Without saying anything, the two Smith siblings slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the front room.

"Is there something wrong with her, I've never seen her act like this before" Sky said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she might have just gotten up at the wrong side of the bed this morning" Luke said trying to reassure his little sister but he too was unsure of why Sarah Jane was acting like this "but she might be ok after having a nice cup of coffee." Later that morning, Sky gathered her school things together and was still worried about sarah Jane because she still seemed to be in a bad mood and was being rather mean to both her and Luke which seemed totally out of character of her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Luke asked her before she left the house.

"I'll be fine, I'll just walk with Clye and Rani like I did yesterday" Sky replied before she opened the door and walked out the house to see Rani and Clyde across the road so she ran over to greet them.

"Clyde, Rani, you won't believe what's just happened this morning, Sarah Jane's in a really weird mood" she told them as she ran up to them.

"Eurgh, get lost you stupid little kid" Rani scoffed "and don't think you're walking with us because it isn't happening."

"Rani, are you ok?" Sky asked.

"I've never been better in all my life, I just wish irritating brats like you would just leave me alone" Rani snapped before shoving past Sky who was now confused, first Sarah Jane was acting weird now Rani was acting weird.

"Clyde, what's going on with Rani?" Sky asked but Clyde just shoved her like Rani did and walked off leaving Sky on her own. When she arrived at school, she noticed that everyone was being mean to each other, there was hair pulling, scrapping and even biting.

"What's going on here, why is everyone acting all weird" she thought to herself before one of the students pushed her to the ground before going off to attack someone else. Sky pulled herself to her feet and ran down the corridor in fear because there was more nastyness and violence inside the school, even the teachers seemed to be acting this way too.

"Oi, shouldn't you be at your lesson you stupid girl" one of the teacher's yelled "now get going before I push you into the walls." Sky let out a small yelp before she scapered to her classroom and when she entered the classroom, she noticed that everyone was scowling at her, even the teacher.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sky Smith" the teacher said "sit down you stupid brat and don't say one word for the rest of the lesson."

"But Miss Franks, I haven't even done anything wrong" Sky protested but the teacher yelled at her to take her seat so she did so and when she took her stuff out, the girl who sat next to her snatched her pen and kicked Sky on the leg, claiming she was taking up too much space and told her to move away, despite this being Sky's seat.

"Not you too Fiona" Sky groaned, burying her head in her arms. Fiona, the girl sitting next to Sky was usually a friendly girl who she had made a friend out of since starting at the school but the girl was now getting suspicious because even the usually nicer pupils where acting mean and cruel. Suddenly, the whole class except for Sky were grimacing and holding their heads before they slowly put them down by their sides in what seemed to look like a trance of some sorts and all of a sudden, the whole class began screaming and being violent before a huge fight broke out. Even Miss Franks seemed to be getting invovled to and she was usually the type of person who was agaisnt violence but here she was, being violent and fighting just like the other kids were instead of doing anything to stop it. Scared now, Sky jumped up from her seat and ran out of the classroom to find that the whole school had turned into a battle zone.

"What's happening around here?" she said as she ran down the corridor and straight into Rani.

"Hey, watch where you're going?" she spat before speaking in a trance like tone "why arn't you fighting, we must fight, we must destroy each other, that is our only duty, to put an end to the human race so other races can claim this planet." Sky was now begining to realize that this was more than just a bad mood and she needed to find out what was causing everyone to act in such a violent manner so she turned and ran all the way back home.

"Sky, why are you back so early, what's wrong?" Luke asked as soon as Sky ran through the front door looking scared.

"Something really weird's going on out there" the little girl replied " everyones been acting really mean and they were fighting, even Clyde and Rani are acting strange too." She then explained to Luke about how Rani had started speaking as though she was in a trance, saying about how the human race must destroy each other.

"Mum started talking like that before you ran in" Luke replied.

"Where is she?" Sky asked, looking around.

"I had to lock her in the bathroom" Luke replied " she was going crazy, I didn't want to but I had no choice." Sky then suggest that they should ask Mr. Smith if he knew what was causing everyone apart from them to act so violent.

"Good thinking, maybe he will know what's going off around here" Luke replied. So the two Smith siblings went up to the attic and walked inside.

"Mr. Smith, we need you" Luke said before the wall in front of them opened and a large computer screen emerged.

"Good afternoon Luke and Sky, what can I do for you?" the giant computer asked.

"Mr. smith, everyone's been acting really weird, they've been fighting, acting mean and speaking in weird voices, saying that they must destroy each other to make room for other species to live on the planet" Sky explained.

"I am aware of the odd behaviour that the humans have been displaying throughout the day and I believe it is the cause of some kind of Alien virus that has been pumped out into the atmosphere causing all humans to turn agaisnt each other" Mr. smith explained.

"But me and Sky are the only ones who haven't been affected" Luke pointed out. Mr. smith then explained on how both he and Sky were not fully human so the virus wouldn't affect them.

"Do you know where the virus is coming from?" Sky asked.

" My location censors indicate that a toxic cloud is being pumped out from the chimneys of the old potato factory which contains the virus and it's slowly spreading out over the entire world" Mr. smith "I'm guessing it will take at least a week before the entire human race turn against each other." Sky then pointed out that they needed to go to the old potato factory to find out who or what is pumping the virus into the atmosphere and put a stop to it all before it was too late.

"Good thinking Sky, now all we need to do is find out whereabouts this potato factory is" Luke said.

"I am seeking the location of the factory now and it is ten miles from here, the quickest way to get there would be to travel by car" Mr. smith said.

"Well, we better get going then" Luke said "Come on Sky, we need to put a stop to this before the entire human race destroys itself." Sky followed her brother out the attic and ran past the bathroom door where she heard Sarah jane speaking in the same monotone that rani was speaking in.

"We must destroy each other, the entire human race must destroy each other."

"Come on Sky" Luke called from the bottom of the stairs. With nothing else she could do, Sky ran down the stairs before she and Luke got in his car.

"If we hurry, we might be able to put a stop to it all before it spreads out over the entire world" Luke explained as he started the engine and Sky put on her seat belt.

Meanwhile at the factory, the hooded Alien was stood on a platform observing as grey scale skinned beings ran around the factory, pumping out the virus into the atmosphere.

"Ha ha ha, soon the virus will be spread across the entire planet and the humans will turn against each other causing a worldwide war and my species will rule over this planet once the humans have wiped each other out, ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" he said evily just as Luke drove his car into the car park before he got out along with Sky.

"Ok, stay close to me, it might be dangerous" he told her before they walked up to the entrance and noticed that the cctv cameras were still in operation so Luke took out Sarah Jane's lipstick and disabled them.

"Why do you have that?" Sky asked.

"Incase I needed it" Luke told her "and mum's been affected by the virus and she cna't do anything to stop it from spreading any further so it's up to us." The two then slowly crept into the factory unaware that one a pair of the Aliens who were creating the virus where following them.

"Now, all we need to do is find out where the toxic cloud is coming from and stop it from spreading out over the entire world" Luke explained "now stay close to me ok." Sky nodded and grabbed her brother's hand as the pair of them slowly crept down the corridor until Sky heard a noise coming from inside a room they had passed by.

"Stay here, I'm going to see what it is" Luke whispered as he slowly crept over to the door and peered in to see two of the grey scale skinned Aliens discussing their plans to cause the human race to start a huge war.

"What can you see?" Sky whipsered.

"There's two Aliens in there, they're saying that the virus will cause the entire human race to destroy each other and that they're going to make it stronger so that the whole human race will go to an entire world war where everyone will die" Luke explained before he listened further into the conversation.

"I'm scared" Sky said in a worried voice "if this virus causes the human race to kill each other, that means that it will happen to Sarah Jane too." Luke walked away from the door and pulled his sister into a hug.

"Don't worry, we are going to stop this and one we do, everyone will be back to their old selves, Mum, Clyde and Rani even" he reassured her. Suddenly, the two smith siblings found themselves surrounded by the Aliens.

"Humans" one said in a gurgling like voice "inturders." Luke pulled Sky into a protective hug and begged them not to hurt her.

"You will be taken to our leader" another gurgled "you will both suffer." The Aliens then escorted both Luke and Sky to the main Control room where they saw more of the grey scaled skinned beings pouring giant vats liquid into a huge fireplace indicating that it was probably the virus and saw a hooded figure stood on the balcony, observing it all. One of the beings who had captured Luke and Sky walked up to the leader.

"My lord" he gurgled "we have captured two humans who seem to have been unaffected by the virus."

"Bring them to me, I will make sure that they will contract the virus" the leader ordered before the others began to drag Luke and Sky up to the balcony and the leader turned to face them.

"Why haven't you both been affected by the virus" he demanded "all humans should have been affected by now."

"Well were not exactly fully human" Luke explained "we have come here to stop you sending out the virus." The leader then began to remove the hood from his cloak and he was revealed to be like the other beings except he was more blackish grey in colour.

"You think you can stop us, a spotty human teenager and a little girl" he said before erupting into evil laughter.

"But why are you doing this?" Sky asked "why are you making the humans go agaisnt each other so that they'll start a huge war?"

"Well you see you foolish child, once the human race has been destroyed, us, the Gunftors will be free to rule over this planet" the lead Gunftor explained "but seeing as you two haven't been affected then we will destroy you ourselves."

"But if you want the human race to perish then why not do it yourselves because that's what most Aliens if they want to rule the planet" Luke pointed out "why make them turn agaisnt each other." The lead Gunftor then erupted into it's evil laugh again before explain on how they would find it more entertaining if everyone in the whole world became really violent and destroy each other with nuclear weapons and all kinds of other weapons in the world.

"You can't do this" Sky yelled as she ran at the lead Gunftor who used his telekentic powers to make her float of the ground and throw her against the wall where she was knocked unconcious.

"SKY" Luke yelled as he ran over to where she had fallen and turned "wake up Sky, wake up." As he attempted to rouse her, the lead Gunftor slowly made his way towards them.

"Foolish child" he sneered as he looked down at Sky " she cannot stop us from making the human race destroy each other and neither can you boy." The lead Gunftor then turned to his minions and ordered them to dispose of Luke and Sky but Luke stood up and pointed the Sonic lipstick at them.

"Don't even think about it or I'll press the button" he warned the Gunftors "touch me and my sister and I will do it."

"Bwuhahahahahahahahaha, you think a silly little tube can stop us" the lead Gunftor laughed "well you are wrong boy, very wrong indeed."

"Oh but this just isn't an ordinary tube, it can make alot of noise, like this" Luke said before he switched on the sonic lipstick and a loud noise emitted from it, causing the Gunftors to scream in pain and cover their ears.

"Make it stop, we cannot stand sonic waves, it is our weakness, make it stop" the lead Gunftor begged.

"I will only make it stop if you stop the virus and turn the human race back to their normal selves" Luke ordered "or else i'll make the sonic waves ten time stronger." So the lead Gunftor reluctantly ordered his minions to stop pumping the Virus out into the atmopshere and the human's turned back to their normal selves but had no memory of what had just happened.

"I just had the weirdest dream" Rani told Clyde " I dreamed that I was being mean to Sky and you were there being mean to her aswell and we left her on her own to walk to school where everyone started talking in monotone, saying that the human race must destroy each before a huge fight broke out."

"Weird, I had the exactly same dream and how on earth did we get out here, the last thing I remember was going to bed after playing computer games for two hours" Clyde replied. Rani suggested that they go see Sarah jane and see if she knew what had been happening since the night before. So they both raced round to her house and ran inside to hear her knokcing on the bathroom door.

"Hello, is there anybody there?" she asked. Rani opened the door and Sarah Jane came out looking confused.

"What were you doing in there?" Rani asked.

"I don't know, I sort of woke up in there but I had the most unusual dream where I was in the kitchen then Sky walked in, gave me a hug and I pushed her off me before I was really mean to her" she explained "it must have been a dream because I would never do anything like that."

"It's ok, we had them dreams to and we both can't remember what happened since last night" Rani explained just as the door flew open and Luke walked in, carrying the still Unconcious Sky.

"Luke" Sarah Jane said as she rushed over to her son and took Sky from him "what happened, where have you two been anf why is Sky unconcious." Luke then explained about how an Alien race known as the Gunftors had pumped out a hypnotic virus which caused the human race to become mean and Violent because they wanted the human race to destroy each other so that they could claim the planet for themselves and that the leader had used it's telekentic powers to throw Sky against the wall and causing her to fall unconcious.

"And you both went to stop them yourselves?" Sarah Jane asked "and it wasn't a dream, i really did push Sky off me when she gave me a hug."

"Afraid so" Luke replied "but I know that it wasn't your fault and Sky knows that aswell because you would never do that." Sarah Jane then carried Sky into the front room and layed her down on the sofa.

"she'll be ok won't she?" Rani asked with a hint of concern in her voice before a small groaned emitted from the little girl's mouth and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Oh Sky" Sarah Jane said as she pulled her into a hug "I am so sorry about what I did this morning."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault" Sky replied groggily " so is it over, is everyone ok now?"

"Yeah, it's all over now, I stopped them and everyone is back to normal" Luke replied.

"That's good, I'm glad it's all over" Sky replied "but I do have such a big headache." The others chuckled in response and were all glad that everything was back to normal.

Coming up next- The gang call in at a local Children's home where the children are unexplainably falling into comas and Sarah jane begisn to suspect that the sinister Mrs. Fisher the manager has something to do with it, that's all to come next.


	2. Trouble at waterhall lodge

Trouble at waterhall lodge

It was around three in the morning and at a care home called Waterhall lodge, a young girl of about thirteen, maybe fourteen years old was slowly making her way down the corridor as the lightning outside lit up the room and she felt like some one was watching her in the shadows, following her every move and her breath quickened, expecting who ever might have been watching her to jump out and attack, but nothing happened so she continued walking to the kitchen door and when she got there, she put her hand on the door handle and was about to open it when a voice from behind her, caught her of guard.

"What do you think you are doing Abigail Cummingham?." The girl, Abigail turned around to see Mrs. Fisher, the manager of the care home stood behind her. Mrs. Fisher was a very strict woman who gave the children who lived at Waterhall lodge the creeps.

"I was just getting a drink of water Mrs. Fisher" Abigail replied. There was another roll of thunder and a flash of lightning as Mrs. Fisher moved towards the nervous teenage girl with a stern look on her face.

"You know very well that you are not supposed to be up after hours" she said in her very strict voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fisher" Abigail replied in a small voice. She was about to leave but Mrs. Fisher stopped her.

"I am afraid that sorry isn't good enough" the strict but sinister looking woman said "all naughty children must be punished and you my dear have been very naughty, therefore, you must be punished." She then cackled as she backed Abigail up against the wall and the girl screamed into the night.

The next morning at thirteen bannerman road, Sarah Jane was reading the news paper just as Luke walked into the room and sat down.

"Anything interesting in the news?" he asked, nodding at the newspaper that she was reading.

"Apparently yes, a fourteen year old girl has fallen into a Coma at a care home called Waterhall lodge" she explained just as Sky walked in from the kitchen and sat down next to Luke.

"Did they say why she fell into a Coma?" he asked.

"Well, it says that she is the fifth resident to have fallen into a Coma without any cause, it said that the five children were perfectly healthy so it is quite a mystery" Sarah Jane explained "it says that Fourteen year old Abigail Cunnigham was found unconcious against the kitchen door by Mrs. Fisher, the woman in charge of the care home and she said that Abigail was perfectly healthy just like the other four children."

"Do you reckon it could be something to do with Aliens?" Luke asked "could they have like abducted these five kids, did experiments on them which left them Comatose."

"Could be, perhaps we should pay a visit to this care home and find out for ourselves" Sarah Jane pointed out as she put her newspaper on the table.

"What is a Coma?" Sky asked curiously.

"It's when someone falls asleep and they don't wake up for a long time" Luke told her "it's usually brought on by a blow to the head or a serious illness."

"So if I was to hit my head really hard, I could fall into a coma?" Sky asked.

"Well it depends on how hard you hit it" her older brother explained. Sky nodded as she took it all in before asking what abducted meant.

"Well abduction is when a person is taken agaisnt their will by another person" he explained "if it was a kid being taken agaisnt their will we call it kidnapping and if a person was taken by Aliens, we call it Alien Abduction." After Luke had finished explaining to Sky about being Comatose and Abductions, he, Sky and Sarah Jane went up to the Attic to see if Mr. Smith had any more infomation about the five comatose Waterhall lodge children.

"Do you know if the cause of these five children falling into comas is somethign to do with Aliens Mr. Smith?" Sarah Jane asked.

"According to my sensors, there does seem to be a trace of Alien activity inside the home and it has been used recently, possibly at around three am this morning" Mr. Smith explained.

"So, it was Aliens?" Luke asked.

"Well according to Mr. Smith's sensors then yes" Sarah Jane explained "Ok, Luke and Sky, get your coats, we're going on a family outing. We'll also bring Clyde and Rani with us too." The three of them then exited the house just as they saw Rani coming out of hers.

"We were just about to come over" Luke said "we're off to investigate something at a care home."

"Do you mean those five kids mysteriously becoming comatose, I read about that in the paper this morning" said Rani as she showed them the front page of the newspaper she was holding which also pointed out about the five waterhall lodge children becoming comatose mysteriously.

"We believe that it could be the work of Aliens and that is why we must go there and investigate it" Sarah Jane explained "now all we need to do is see if Clyde fancies coming along." Rani then got out her phone to ring him but Clyde said he wouldn't be able to go with them as he had the dentist but would join them after he had finished there.

"Is he coming with us?" Sky asked.

"He's got the dentist" Rani told the younger girl "but he'll be joining us once he's finished there."

"Well, looks like it's just us four for now" Sarah Jane inquired as the four of them got into her car. When they arrived at Waterhall Lodge, the four of them got out and Sarah Jane rang the door bell.

"This place gives me the creeps" Sky pointed out, looking at the building.

"Tell me about it" Rani agreed "it looks like it was built in the seventeenth century." Sarah Jane rang the door bell again and a strict looking woman appeared.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Are you Mrs. Fisher, the person in charge?" Sarah Jane asked. The woman nodded and asked Sarah Jane what she was doing there.

"I'm a journalist and I was wondering if I could talk to you about five of the residents who mysteriously become comatose for no apparent reason" Sarah Jane pointed out as Mrs. Fisher looked over her shoulder to see the three kids that she had with her and demanded to know who they were.

"Oh, this is Luke and Sky my kids and this is Rani their friend" Sarah Jane replied. Mrs. Fisher nodded before allowing the four of them inside.

"Wait here Miss. Smith" Mrs. Fisher told Sarah Jane before heading into her office.

"Do you think them kids who were comatose are in the hospital?" Sky asked "are you going to ask her if she thinks that it could be something to do with Aliens?"

"I don't know but there is something off about that Mrs. Fisher" Sarah Jane whispered just as Mrs. Fisher came out from her office.

"Would you care to step into my office Miss. Smith" Mrs. Fisher offered "we can do the interview in kids can wait out here until we've finished."

"What are we supposed to do?" Sky asked.

"Why don't you go and play with the other kids and the two older ones can wait out here" Mrs. Fisher suggested but Luke said he wasn't going to leave Sky on her own. He didn't trust Mrs. Fisher and suspected that she might be not who she seems so he told her that he was going to stay with his sister.

"Very well, you may go anywhere in the house but stay away from that room" the strict woman said, pointing at a door that said DO NOT ENTER. Luke, Rani and Sky nodded as and Sarah Jane entered the office.

"Please, take a seat Miss. Smith" Mrs. Fisher said as she closed the door. Sarah Jane sat down and Mrs. Fisher sat in the seat opposite her.

"Now then, why are you so interested about what has happened to five comatose children?" Mrs. Fisher asked "what do you think happened to them?"

"Well I investigate in Alien activity and I was wondering if the five children mysterioulsy becoming Comatose could be something to do with that" Sarah Jane pointed out as Mrs. Fisher raised an eyebrow at her and let out a small chuckle.

"Something do with what?" she scoffed "Aliens. Don't be ridiculas Miss. Smith, there is no such things as Aliens and there could be a perfect explanation as to why these five children became Comatose."

"What, five perfectly healthy children with no history of illness suddenly becoming Comatose?" Sarah Jane wondered "it's abit suspicious don't you think. Are you sure they didn't fall over and hit their heads, what about the last person to fall into a Coma, Abigail Cunnigham."

"She wasn't feel well the day before" Mrs. Fisher replied with a shrug "maybe she's got something seriously wrong with her." She then grinned and leaned back in her chair, not taking her eye of Sarah Jnae the whole time.

"You know what Miss. Smith, I think you're abit nosy for your own good" she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah "Sarah Jane replied "well I think you know more than you're letting on, Mrs. Fisher." Meanwhile, Luke, Rani and Sky were getting bored of sitting around waiting so they decided to have a wonder around.

"What do you think is in that room?" Sky wondered, gestruring to the DO NOT ENTER door "do you think it could be Alien stuff?"

"I'm not sure but there is something really Fishy about that Mrs. Fisher" Rani pointed out "she must not want us to go in that room for a reason." Sky looked at the door suspicioulsy and wondered if Mrs. Fisher was some kind of an Alien.

"I don't know but there is something slightly off about her" Luke pointed out just as a little girl came walking round the corner, only to stop dead in her tracks when she noticed the three strangers.

"Are you three new here because I've never seen you before" the girl pointed out. She was a small girl of about Ten years old with shoulder lengh aurburn hair which was tied back in a pony tail.

"No, we're here with a lady called Sarah Jane smith, she's our mum and she's talking to Mrs. Fisher about the five kids that became comatose" Luke explained to her.

"Oh, I thought you were new residents" the girl replied.

"I think me and Luke are a little too old to be living in a children's home" Rani told her "what's your name?"

" Kayleigh Anderson" the little girl replied. The four of them exchnaged handshakes before Luke asked Kayleigh if she knew what was behind to the DO NOT ENTER door.

"I don't know" she replied "no body knows, Mrs. Fisher is the only person who goes into that room and she never lets us kids go in there."

"Is she always strict because when we first saw her she looked a little strict?" Sky asked "and have you seen her acting suspicious lately?"

"Not that I know of" Kayleigh replied "but she is really strict with us kids and gives out some pretty harsh punishments if we misbehave like if one of us is caught out of bed after hours, we have to sit in the punishment box for four hours." Luke asked Kayleigh what the punishment box was and the little girl said that it was a small room with a chair and a table and whoever got sent there had to sit on the chair for four hours with out nothing to do.

"What century does she think she lives in, the eighteenth?" Rani asked with a hint of sarcasm "why not just give them a telling off instead of locking them in a room for four hours."

"Mrs. Fisher is pretty old fashioned when it comes to punishments" Kayleigh told them before whispering "but a few weeks ago, I heard her talking about dishing out a new kind of punishment to the kids who are naughty."

"What sort of punishment?" Sky asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it sounded pretty bad" Kayleigh replied just as Mrs. Fisher and Sarah Jane came round the corner.

"Ah, I see you've met Kayleigh Anderson" Mrs. Fisher said, putting her hands on Kayleigh's shoulders "hope she hasn't been bothering you, she can be very troublesome this one."

"She doesn't seem to bad" Luke pointed out but Mrs. Fisher scoffed and pointed out that if he knew her for longer, then he would know what a little terror she is. After she had sent kayleigh away, Mrs. Fisher began to escort Sarah Jane and the three kids out of the building.

"Is it ok if I use the bathroom?" Sky asked as they got halfway down the hall.

"Fine" Mrs. Fisher sighed "it's upstairs, to your left." Sky nodded and headed back down the hall but she didn't need to use the bathroom, she wanted to see what was behind the DO NOT ENTER door. Checking that Mrs. Fisher wasn't looking, Sky quietly crept to the door, put her hand on the handle and slowly opened the door to find five children aged between ten and fourteen years old, lying unconcious on five beds.

"So this is what was behind this door" Sky whispered to herself as she looked at the five comatose children and as she went to walk further into the room, she felt a hand clamp on the shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing in here?." Sky looked around to see Mrs. Fisher stood behind her with a very unpleasent smile.

" I Uh, tripped and accidently opened the door" Sky stammered but that didn't convince Mrs. Fisher enough and she backed the nervous child agaisnt the wall.

"Now that is the most unconvincing lie I have ever heard, you are like all children on this pathetic excuse of a planet, nosy, can't keep their noses out of other people's buisness and a trouble causer" Mrs. Fisher rambled as Sky gulped nervously and asked where Sarah Jane, Luke and Rani was.

"They are outside waiting for you, but they didn't see you walk into this room, only I saw you so I followed you in here when they wern't looking" Mrs. Fisher explained further. She now had a strong grip on Sky and the little girl found it impossible to break free from her grasp.

"Let me go" she pleaded "you're hurting me." Mrs. Fisher chuckled and kept her grip on Sky as she continued to struggle.

"What happened to all these kids?" Sky asked, gesturing to the five comatose children in the room "why are they still here, locked in this room instead of being in a hospital?." Mrs. Fisher cackled and told Sky that the five comatose children were trouble causers and that this was their punishment. That was when Sky began to realize the obvious, she remembered the girl Kayleigh telling them about Mrs. Fisher dishing out a new kind of punishment and it hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"You, you did this?" she asked in a shocked voice "you made these kids comatose because they were naughty."

"Bingo" Mrs. Fisher stated "at last, the little brat finally figures it out." Sky couldn't believe what she was hearing, this woman had put five children into a coma because they were naughty.

"How did you do it?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear as Mrs. Fisher chuckled and tightened her grip on Sky.

"Would you like to find out?" she asked "well I think you should because you have been a very naughty little girl haven't you, snooping around."

Outside, Sarah Jane, Luke and Rani where still waiting outside for Sky and were begining to get a little worried as to why she was taking so long until they heard a scream and all the electricity in the home went off.

"That sounded like Sky" Sarah Jane pointed out as the screaming died down "I think she's in trouble." The three of them then ran back into the home and found Mrs. Fisher dragging something out of one of the rooms.

"Where's Sky, we heard her screaming" Sarah Jane told Mrs. Fisher who ignored her and continued to pull whatever she had along the floor and Rani put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Excue me, Sarah Jane asked you a question, where is Sky" Rani demanded until she noticed that it was Sky that Mrs. Fisher was dragging along "Oh my god, what have you done to her." The little girl was unconcious and was limp like a ragdoll as Mrs. Fisher held her up.

"She was being a very naughty little girl so I punished her for it" Mrs. Fisher replied "don't worry, she's still alive, just comatose but she won't be waking up any time soon so I guess she won't be snooping around and getting herself into trouble for a while." She then chuckled as Sarah Jane took a step towards her, ordering her to put Sky down and tell her if she was the one responsible for making the other five children comatose.

"Very well Miss. Smith" Mrs. Fisher replied as she let Sky fall to the ground. Luke picked her up and held her as Sarah Jane continued to question Mrs. Fisher about why she made five of the residents comatose.

"I caught them getting up to no good so I just did something that would prevent that from ever happening again" Mrs. Fisher replied "seriously, the children of your species sure do like to get themselves into trouble don't they?." Sarah Jane then watched as Mrs. Fisher transformed into a bat like creature which spoke in a hissing kind of voice, telling Sarah Jane that she was planning on making every single child on Earth comatose and that she wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Oh we'll see about that" Sarah Jane told her "we'll be going now and we will find a way to stop you."

"You are not going anywhere " the bat creature hissed "you are not going to interfere with my plans." Rani walked up to the creature and took a picture with her phone, causing it to shield it's eyes from the flashing and that gave Sarah Jane and the kids time to escape. When they arrived back at Bannerman road, Clyde had just arrived back from the dentist and he saw them getting out of Sarah Jane's car and Luke was holding a still unconcious Sky.

"Sorry I'm late, had to have a filling" he said as he ran up to them "so what did I miss?"

"We'll tell you once we get inside" Sarah Jane told him. When they went up into the attic, Luke put Sky on the sofa and the girl was still unconcious.

"Mr. Smith, I need you" Sarah Jane called out and Mr. Smith came out of the wall, asking Sarah Jane what he could do for her.

"Mr. Smith, I would like you to identify this Alien" Sarah Jane said, Showing Mr. Smith the picture of the Alien that Rani took.

"I am not quite sure but the creature is to be believed as a Vintaragon. They are Bat like creatures who have the ability to discuise themselves as humans and they are known for making other species Comatose by pricking them with a small needle like object in their fingers" Mr. Smith explained.

"So that's how Mrs. Fisher made those five kids and Sky comatose" Rani pointed out.

"Hang on, let me get this straight" Clyde stated "you went to this care home where the woman in charge is actually a Bat Alien that makes people comatose."

"Yes and apparetently she's planning on making everysingle kid on Earth comatose and we've got to stop her before that happens" Rani stated before realizing something "hang on, when I took that picture, she reacted quite badly to the flashing."

"That is because a Vintaragon cannot stand bright flashes and if they are exposed to too many then it will cause them to vapourize" Mr. Smith explained.

"But if we vapourize old bat woman, does that mean that the whoever was made comatose will wake up?" Clyde asked.

"Not exactly but I will be able to produce some medication which will bring them out of it" Mr. Smith revealed. Sarah Jane told him to get started whilst she, Rani, Luke and Clyde hatched up a plan to stop Mrs. Fisher and wake up the five care home children and Sky.

"Why would this Mrs. Fisher want to make everysingle kid comatose?" Cylde asked "what is her problem with them." Rani then explained to him that Mrs. Fisher found all kids troublesome and that they should be taught a lesson to make them behave.

"That's rubbish, not all kids are naughty" Clyde pointed out just before Mr. Smith announced that the antitode was ready to wake up the five comatose care home children and Sky.

"But she's not actually human" Cylde pointed out "how did this Mrs. Fisher woman manage to make her like this?"

"A vintaragon can make other species as well as humans Comatose" Mr. Smith informed "and unless they are not given the antitode that I have produced then they won't wake up. I suggest you give it to Sky first then go back to this care home to finish off the Vintaragon and wake up the other five who were made comatose." Sarah Jane nodded and walked over to Sky with the antitode, ready to bring her round.

"Will there be any side effects?" she asked "and how long will it take for her to wake up?" Mr. Smith told her that it would probably take her about ten minutes to come round and she might feel a little groggy aswell but she would probably be ok after a little while." Sarah Jane nodded and gave the unconcious girl the medication and then waited for her to wake up. After about ten minutes of waiting, Sky's eyes began to flutter open and she was confused to find herself in the attic.

"What happened?" she asked groggily "how did I get here?"

"We bought you back here" Sarah Jane told her "it turns out that Mrs. Fisher is actually an alien who's been making them five kids at the care home comatose."

"I know, that's all I remember before I woke up here" Sky replied before Sarah Jane asked her what was the last thing she remembered before waking up in the attic.

"I saw Mrs. Fisher turn into this giant bat creature" Sky replied "that's thel ast thing I remember."

"Well we've worked out a solution to defeat old bat woman" Clyde pointed out "before we escaped, we discovered that her species are sensitive to photography flashes which caused them to vapurize if exposed to too many.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get back to the care home, finish off old Mrs. Fisher and wake them kids up" Rani pointed out. Sky went to stand up to go along with them but she was still weak from the venom that Mrs. Fisher had injected into her system and collapsed to the floor.

"I think you should stay here and get some rest" Sarah Jane said as she helped the girl back onto the sofa "you're not up to facing that woman again."

"Don't leave" Sky begged with a hint of fear in her voice "I don't want to be on my own."

"Well you've got Mr. Smith here with you, he'll keep you company" Sarah Jane reassured the little girl who nodded before going back to sleep. After Sarah Jane had told Mr. Smith to make sure that Sky was ok, she went outside where Rani, Luke and Clyde where waiting for her.

"Isn't Sparky coming?" Cylde asked as they got into the car.

"No, she's still quite weak so I suggested that she stay here and get some rest" Sarah Jane replied as she started the engine. When they arrived back at Waterhall lodge, Cylde commented on how creepy the place looked whilst Sarah Jane told them the plan.

"Ok, you three have to distract Mrs. Fisher whilst I sneak into that room with the anitode and wake up the five comatose children" she told them. The three teenagers then knocked on the front door whilst Sarah Jane went round the back to find a way to sneak in just as Mrs. Fisher opened the door.

"Well well, look who's returned" she said in a sarcastic manner "and I see the small child that was with you earlier isn't with you, still comatose I gather?"

"No actually, Sarah Jane has made an antidote that woke her up and she is going to do the same to them other five kids you made comatose" Rani explained as Mrs. Fisher hissed and transformed into her true form .

"She still won't be able to stop my plans" the Vintaragon hissed "that woman won't be able to make enough anitode to wake up all the children in the world once I make them comatose."

"Oh yeah" Clyde pointed out " but at least we'll be able to stop you. You see, we know that your species are sensitive to flashing lights and it can be very deadly if you are exposed to too many bright flashes." The three of them then smiled evily as they brought out their camera phones and the Vintaragon hissed in anger.

"Don't you dare" she hissed as the three of them took pictures with the lights flashing away and the last thing the Vintaragon said before she vapurized was "I will not be deafeated, I will not be defeated." Meanwhile, Sarah Jane was in the room with the comatose children and was giving them the anitode to bring them round when Luke, Rani and Clyde came running in to tell her that Mrs. Fisher had been defeated.

"Well that didn't take long" Sarah Jane pointed out.

"It was easy, all it took was three camera phones and some excessive flashing which caused her to turn into dust" Clyde explained just as the five children who had been comatose began to wake up.

"Well I guess everythings back to normal now" Rani pointed out as the five children looked confused and had no recollection of what happened.

"Do you reckon we should explain what just happened?" Clyde asked but Sarah Jane said they might not believe them so they decided to go back to the house.

A few days had passed by since the incident and Sky was slowly getting her health back.

"How do you think them five other kids are?" She asked.

"Well I reckon they're getting better, just like you are" Sarah Jane explained. Sky nodded and went to join Luke who was playing on the Nintendo Wii and Sarah Jane was relieved that everythign was back to normal.

Coming up next, A new family move into Bannerman road but there is something very strange about them and it doesn't take the gang long to realize that this family are not what they seem, that's all to come next.


End file.
